


Very Happy Anniversary

by Gehena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Inferior Muggles, M/M, Mentioned fisting, Minor Violence, Past Infidelity, Public Sex, Scaring Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gehena/pseuds/Gehena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry meet at a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Happy Anniversary

Bar is dark and seedy, just as Draco remembers it. Smell of alcohol and bodily fluids and sound of sex is only increasing his arousal.

He is late after apparating straight from work and stopping only to take a piss in an alley by the club. He didn't even bother to change. Nobody here will pay attention to a heavy wizard robe he is wearing.

Familiar black-headed man is sitting at a bar with a whiskey in his hand. He looks scandalous. In the mirror, Draco can see man's eyes surrounded by black eyeliner and artificially red lips puckered around cigarette in his mouth.

Huge, ginger man on his side is whispering, obviously dirty things, in his ear. Draco's eyes fall on brunette's bare ass. Tiny skirt he is wearing is pulled up and man has one of his huge hands between his cheeks moving it back and forth. Draco lowers his hand to his hardening cock watching one thick finger moving in and out of that smooth ass. He can't help imagining giant muggle fucking much smaller man. Almost twice bigger man would tear him apart and little tramp would love it.

Draco returns his eyes to brunette's pretty face. Nothing on it indicates he is getting public finger-fuck by a hulky stranger. It seems he pays no attention to a man next to him. As Draco looks on, brunette turns towards the man, who then smiles thinking he is going to get lucky. Instead, he gets whiskey remains in his face.

So, he finally noticed Draco is here. Potter may flirt and let other man touch him, but, for many years now, Draco is only man he goes home with.

Draco starts walking towards them. Big guy is angry, his face almost as red as his hair and only gets angrier as Potter turns from him. If Draco didn't know what to look for, he would miss small smirk appearing on brunette's face as Draco approaches them.

Man is getting angrier yelling and threatening Harry and other patrons are starting to look. at them. Draco knows what he has to do, what Harry wanted all along. He comes behind drunk man's back and taps him on the shoulder. As soon as he turns Draco socks him in the nose. Despite being almost head taller than Draco, man stumbles backwards and falls on the floor. Draco looks at Harry, who is now looking back at him, satisfied smile on his face.

Draco then looks at a poor man laying on the floor. He is bigger up close and looking at his face, Draco notices he must be few decades younger than two wizards. He shouldn't be the one on the floor with Draco standing over him. But Harry and Draco are wizards which makes them both stronger and younger looking than muggles. Harry doesn't look much older than bloke on the ground. Harry and him are like gods in this magicless place.

Draco turns to bartender and gives him more than enough money to cover Potter and other man's drinks. He also leaves a little extra to take care of a man who unwittingly became collateral damage in one of their fucked up games.

Blonde looks back at Harry who is now standing. Little shit got what he wanted, as always, and is ready to leave.

Draco only now really looks at him. He is wearing new 4-inch heels and this way almost comes to Draco's height. Infamous skirt had been one of many props used in their sexual exploits. It was same one Harry wore night they did this for first time. Draco had already seen Harry has nothing underneath it, but that is not unusual. Oversexed man stopped wearing underwear years ago. Sexy black stockings draw attention to Potter's strong legs. Sleeveless top he is wearing is way too small, covering just middle of his torso and baring strong muscles of his stomach and one pierced nipple. With his slicked hair, dark make-up and manly body Harry looks like epitome of sin.

He turns from Draco and starts walking to the door. Only then does he deign to pull his skirt down. It doesn't do much good. Not only is it too short to cover even half of Potter's beefy ass, but it is still pulled in front by his hard, upward cock.

Draco looks around. Eyes of many desperate, moaning men are on them as they exit the place. Draco is sure some of them were here last time he was, many years ago.

Draco can't wait for them to get home. He pulls Harry in the familiar, dark corner where he stopped to relieve himself before their "date" begun. This isn't the way it was supposed to go, but he is hard up and they fucked in much filthier and more public places hundreds of times.

Potter kneels on the grimy floor almost immediately. He unzips Draco's fly and takes his cock out, effortlessly taking blonde's entire length down his throat. Draco wants to come up his ass, but blowjob is so good it takes few minutes longer than expected to tear Potter from his dick. Man is as enthusiastic in his cock-sucking as ever. One second he is deep-throating Draco, next spitting on his cock and licking it all over, and third dragging it over his face.

Draco pulls him up by his hair. He looks at him again. Harry is biting his mouth and licking Draco's precum from his glistening mouth. There is almost no lipstick left on them. It is all smeared around his mouth and over his cheek. Beneath torn-up stockings, his knees are dirty and red from kneeling on cement floor.

Draco turns Harry around toward the wall and once again lifts familiar, useless skirt around his waist. Then he spreads his asscheeks to see that well-traveled opening. Draco knows he won't find tiny, closed hole. Potter was far from virgin when Draco first got to him. His ass was, even then, more accomodating than straight, married man's should be. Since then Draco fucked him thousands of times, few of them today. It still surprises him how plump and stretched other man's ass lips already are. Burly man at the bar must have been more earnest than Draco thought.

Draco starts riding cleft of other's ass. His cock is stumbling at that so-welcoming entrance every time it passes it. Tip keeps sliping into him and exiting as Draco continues to move.

Potter is already beside himself. His head is falling back on Draco's shoulder and his mouth are open in a silent moan.

Draco's mouth move to his ear, "Do you need lube?" Harry looks at him surprised. They didn't do it without in months. Draco prefers sticking it in well-oiled, slick hole, remains of decades he spent deluding himself into thinking he likes pussy. Harry hadn't been much better. Slytherin will never understand how a man who likes cock so much, he doesn't even want to top his male lover, managed to father three children. "Alcohol", Harry answers, when question sometimes passes Draco's lips while he pounds into him with all his strength and Potter still begs for harder.

Their children don't matter at the moment because Harry is asking for Draco to take him dry, right now. Blonde is smug as he continues moving his shaft over Harry's sensitive flesh. "Now baby, no need for preparation when you're letting strange man's fingers inside of you?"

Harry is smirking at Draco again, "Have you seen how big he is? I've had cocks smaller than his fingers."

"I remember.", Draco says and Potter laughs. They both have fond memory of a man they shared many years prior.

"I knew you would like it; him unknowingly preparing me for you. You are not mad, are you?", Harry asks already knowing the answer. Instead of answering, Draco enters him all the way, hard and fast, slamming little man into the hard wall in front of him.

Man on the bottom doesn't expect such abrupt entry. Still he moans and laughs, whispering fond, "You fucker" to Draco, but he doesn't hear him. Often-fucked opening might be loose, but with nothing except spit, Draco can feel every ridge of that sweltering little cavern. He moves with Draco, following him so he can't leave his body as man on top moves his hips away from him.

Draco's cock is long and fat and he knows that is one of the reasons Harry is with him. He gives it to him without care because he knows Potter can take having his sweet ass fucked inside-out.

Harry's moans are loud and frenzied. He is tugging his red dick and looking down at it, but still keeps hitting the wall with his fist on every upward stroke. Harry likes his public fucking to be fast and rough, but Draco loves torturing him even more, so he slows down. Harry's whine is loud. Blonde spreads dark cheeks once again, looking at his shaft piercing Harry Potter's ass. He will never tire of the sight.

Since getting together with Draco, Potter had discovered his love of tattos and has been getting more and more colourful as years have passed. He has few of them on his ass. Some of them are quite crude and nobody who sees them can't mistake him for anything but a needy bottom he is. Draco loves those and he likes dragon covering his whole right buttock, but his favourite is a cheesy tattoo of Draco's name in a heart. It is on the side of his left ass-cheek and you have to spread his buttocks all to way to see it. Still, that is not what Draco is looking at. His eyes fall on little scar on top of that plump ass. Souvenir of an old fuck. His finger passes over it and he can't help but wish to leave a new one.

He stops fucking him, his cock as deep as can go. Harry told him that no one has ever been as deep and Draco plans to keep it that way. Potter turns his head looking at Draco with angry tears in his eyes. He hates when Draco stops fucking him before he comes and that is always reason enough for Draco to do it.

"Light the cigarette." Harry is confused. That is familiar look and his eyes spread when he feels Draco's finger caressing his scar, being too intent on fucking to notice it before. He gives quiet, "Don't.", but it's not heartfelt and Draco already has his mind set. "Do as I say, Potter!"

Potter's hands are shaking, but he moans drawing box of Marlboros from disillusioned pocket in his skirt. Draco starts with slow, but deep thrusting rythm again and that is all encouragement man underneath him needs to put one cigarette in his mouth and light it. Harry takes cigarette out of his mouth and holds it in one of his hands braced on the wall so it wouldn't fall off while he moans as Draco roughens his strokes. Draco slows again and takes stick out of Harry's hand. Potter stands with hands on the wall and looks back at Draco as he takes few puffs of smoke. He holds it at Potter's mouth so he can pull on it, too. He takes it away and they kiss sharing the smoke. They only smoke on their nights out and Draco loves to see Potter with a stick in his mouth. It reminds him of his lover's oral fixation.

"Ready?", Draco asks. Harry doesn't say anything, just nods. Draco slows his movements even more, one hand on brunette's waist. Then he moves cigarette to Potter's ass over an old scar, and into the flesh. Potter screams, but he loves pain too much, so his scream soon turns into moaning while he is coming in gallons, his cock untouched. Draco keeps cigarette on his ass for long seconds as Potter finishes. He keeps his arm around Potter because he can feel other man's legs shaking and throws stick away. With eyes on other man's fresh wound he continues fucking him as hard as he can.

Scarring one another is one of their many shared kinks. He doesn't know how many times in 7th year he came imagining Potter finishing all over big marks he left on his chest. And Potter has fulfilled that fantasy many times since then.

It takes just few more pumps before Draco starts coming. Still spurting, he exits Potter's ass and big part of his load ends up on other man's ass and back, clothes and on the floor. He forgets himself and moves his arms from around Potter and his lover ends up on the floor with his head almost on the dirty concrete and his ass upturned.

Draco can see the burn and he thinks how he is going to lick it after they come home.

He is also too tired and shagged-out to stand and if floor is good enough for Potter... He moves and sits next to him, his back to the wall.

He is in Ministry work coat and is pretty sure he sat in some kind of puddle. Of water, piss or cum, he is not sure. Harry moves and sits on his lap facing him and rests his head on his shoulder, panting into his neck.

Draco pulls at black hair and Harry lifts his head and looks at him. His eyes are teary and his lipstick and eye-makeup are covering big parts of his face. For back-alley fucks Harry only uses cheap makeup. Draco's eyes keep moving down other man's body stopping on red spot on his thigh. Blonde lifts his lover's soft cock and little slag moans again and than hisses.

Draco sees brunette's cock is covered with blood. "What?", he is confused. Potter answers, "I scratched it when you slammed me into a wall, but it's fine."

Draco smiles. He pulls Harry so he is kneeling over Draco's lower thigh and puts his cock in his mouth. Potter is too old to get hard again so soon without potions, but that is not the point. He cleans that beloved cock from blood and come. He kisses it on the tip and then kisses Harry.

It takes about five minutes of sitting on the dirty floor with well shagged man in his lap before Potter talks again, "That was so good." Draco shakes his head, like that needs to be said, but still indulges him with an answer, "Love, with us it always is.", and with short peck on the lips. "Happy anniversary, baby."

"Shit, Draco, I didn't think you want to repeat everything.", Potter was smiling. "Cigarette burn on my ass, again. Really?!"

"I told you that last time was an accident.", Draco licks his finger and moves his hands down over Harry's bare ass so he can finger scorched meat.

Harry hisses, but still manages to roll his eyes and answer, "Yeah, of course it was. I think I still have a scar."

"Mmm, you do", Draco says kneading Harry's rear and smearing his cum all over it. "I know what masochist you are. Pain always makes you come."

Harry just shrugges, but doesn't deny it. There is no point when they both know it's true. "I hope we have that excellent healing salve at home. It fucking burns. You owe me Malfoy."

"Come on baby. 27 years together and we still got it."

Harry is thinking, "I think we did good. Bar is still the same, except, last time we actually talked." Harry smiles, "And made it to the bed."

"Well, last time you weren't waiting for me with somebody already up your ass."

Harry shrugs and smiles, "You know you don't have to be jealous. I did it for you. I know watching me pull other man turns you on."

It's Draco's turn to shrug. Another thing there is no need to deny.

Draco decides to change topic of conversation, "I remember our talk last time. If Weaslette knew all the things you confessed to me about what you let muggle men do to you and all the things you let me do, your divorce would have been much worse on you."

Harry smiles, "I'm not sorry. Talking with you has been best decision I ever made." They kiss gently. Draco decides to show appreciation of a Harry's honest sentiment by sticking four of his fingers straight up man's wide open ass.

Harry stops kissing him in favour of moving, piercing himself on Draco's hand, "27 years together. Malfoy, we are old men.", Draco can barely understand him through the moaning.

He takes him by the waist and stops him from moving, but keeps his fingers where they are, resting inside of his deep asshole.

Harry looks down in grey eyes, "Potter, you are such a muggle. We are only in our sixties, we have at least this many years left."

Then he joins his thumb with his other fingers up Potter's ass. Potter moans again and throws his head back as Draco keeps talking, "And you are going to spend them with me. Your days, going in bars in short skirts, cruising for muggles are over."

"They are.", Harry agrees, "Long over".

They only fucked three times today and they are not done with sex for tonight. Draco starts moving all five fingers inside Potter. Maybe they could finish their anniversity celebration with a something other than a cock up Potter's ass to remove memory of that muggle's finger. Potter loves when Draco fists him, managing to take both of blonde's slender hands. They sometimes don't stop unless Draco's whole arm is inside of him. It will need to wait until they are home, Draco thinks and gets his hand out of Harry.

Draco keeps looking at his face as brunette's smile grows, "But, I told you I can still fit in this skirt."

Draco smiles back, "I'm not sure I would call this fitting. Your ass got bigger, baby. Half of it is hanging out.", blonde answers and then slaps Harry on his bare rear.

Harry is mock outraged, "Did you just say my ass is fat?"

"Oh, it is. Fuck, I love how soft and thick it is. Most fuckable piece of meat I have ever seen.", Draco answers lasciviously, now really kneading Harry's behind and then slapping it first on one and then other buttock.

Harry yelps when Draco pinches his ass and lowers his hand on his hanging cock, "You pervert, you are getting hard again."

"Let's go home", Draco kisses him again, "I will take care of that burn."


End file.
